Talk:Combat Logging/@comment-94.223.174.230-20170311200953/@comment-216.15.113.175-20170314162821
No, it's never "legit". It's against the terms of use, it ruins the game for everyone. First of all, it says right in the title of the game: Elite Dangerous. You're going to find yourself in undesirable situations, and if like me you're salty as hell, it can be an emotional experience. Believe me, I know how you feel. Back in the pre-engineering days, I had just unlocked the permit to Sol and decided to go check it out, in my vulture. I was unaffiliated, i.e. neutral. A player whose name rhymes with "douche can" pulls me over with his Corvette, does me the "courtesy" (in his own mind) to announce the system is under blockade, and destroys me. That 1Mcr rebuy at the time was hard to swallow, but worse was not being allowed to visit the home system. He smuggly told me to do it in solo, but it was such a bitter experience, I had to leave within minutes (to this day, I haven't cared to visit Sol in detail). But guess what: despite it all, I can still proudly say that I didn't log. It's been over a year, I swore revenge and I hold a grudge to this day. And now I have my own fleet of fully engineered heavy and medium PvP ships, vette, cutter, etc, some PvP skills, and a powerful player faction to back me up. "Douche can"'s crew are even crossing swords with us these days, so my chance for revenge might come soon. But here's the kicker: him and his crew are notorious combat-loggers. We just caught one doing so. So when I finally have him in my crosshairs, ready to exact revenge, the jackass might just log. How slighted do you think I'd feel? How wrong would that be? In your case, speaking about "griefers": unless they persistently continue to hunt you down specifically and harass you, it's not technically griefing. They may have reasons for killing you that are valid from a roleplay perspective, that may not be obvious to you. Examples: - You're a Fed in Imperial Space, pledged to Hudson or Winters, and they're pledged to an Imperial power (or vice-versa). On your screen it says "hostile", on their targeting compurer you show up as "enemy". It doesn't get any clearler than that! You're a fair target, they won't get a bounty on their heads for shooting or killing you, they can even shoot you in a station's no-fire zone and merely get a small fine. If you weren't ready for these ramifications of power play when you joined. - You're participating in a Community Goal that benefits the Federation. Even if you're unaffiliated, it behooves any capable Imperial player to prevent you from providing material support to the Feds. Or the reverse situation. - They're just jerks, roleplaying as murdering psychopaths to let their aggression out. As little respect as I have for him, it was hard for me to argue when one such player told me "every game needs villains, and I'm here to fill that role". Here's the thing: it's not against the rules for them to shoot and kill you. It is against the rules for you to combat-log. I won't accept anyone telling me "just play in solo", because the whole point of this game is to act as a community, particularly as any player's actions affect the BGS no matter what mode they play in. But I'd say playing in solo is preferable to combat-logging. So, what if you want to play peacefully in open, and yet survive the aforementioned super-engineered threats, when you yourself haven't engineered much or at all? Watch Rinzler's clever Git Gud Guide to Trading in Open: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uh9AWV_BWo0 Can't handle the stress? Go play a different game. Again, this is Elite: ''Dangerous''.